


Tossin’ and Turnin’

by LIngall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kick Isabel Rochev to the curb, Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Oliver heads off on a business trip to Coast City - with Felicity instead of Isabel thanks to a freak injury.  Tropey-ness occurs with a reservation for a room with one bed - and a full hotel.  Oliver is about to find out what  a challenge it will be to sleep in the same bed with Felicity.Only One Bed/Hammock prompt written for the #OlicitySummerSizzle2019 event





	Tossin’ and Turnin’

**Author's Note:**

> Boy am I behind, good thing there are no deadlines with the #OlicitySummerSizzle2019!

>>>>----------------------->>

Heels clicking on the marble floors could only mean one thing, Felicity’s morning serenity was about to be disrupted in the most annoying way.

She looked up from her desk, “Ms Rochev… what happened to you?”

“None of your concern. Is Mr. Queen in? Well of course he isn’t, is he ever actually working in his office?”

“No, he had a late night. A late night appointment with Mr. Harper. I don’t expect him in for another hour. Is there something I can help you with?” added Felicity, trying her best to sound sincere.

“Just tell him that I won’t be able to make our business trip to Coast City tomorrow. Obviously.”

“Yes, obviously,” as she motioned to the white cervical collar around her neck.

“I wonder how the other guy looks...”

“Did you say something?”

“No Ma'am. I’ll give him your message just as soon as he comes in. Will there be anything else?”

“Remind him how important this investor meeting is. He still needs to go. Remind him not to screw it up. I’ll have my assistant forward my notes and the itinerary. I’ve booked the Corporate jet to leave at 7 am sharp tomorrow.”

Isabel turned stiffly and walked quickly down the hall back to her office.

“Oh boy, just when you thought she couldn’t get any bitchier.”

“Who couldn’t get any bitchier?”

Felicity looked up to see that Oliver had appeared at her desk. “I told you to walk loudly here in the office. I hate it when you sneak up on me. I thought you weren’t going to be in for another hour. How’s your shoulder by the way?”

“Its fine, just a little sore.”

“So by just a little sore you mean that most normal people would be home resting jacked up on painkillers.”

Oliver laughed as he stepped into his office, “so what do we have on tap for today?” 

Felicity popped up from her desk tablet in hand and closed the glass door to his office on her way in.

“For starters, avoid Isabel, she is really bitchier than normal. She stopped by to remind you about your investor meeting in Coast City tomorrow.”

>>>>----------------------->>

Worn out from a lengthy and somewhat boring meeting with the CEI Investor Group from Coast City, Oliver and Felicity pulled their luggage up to the reception desk at the Coast City Omni hotel to check in. Oliver had already seen the text from Isabel on their ride over in the cab.

IR: Oliver, I just found out you took your assistant along for a weekend frolic. Poor use of company resources. I sent the jet home. Enjoy flying coach.

Felicity leaned up against the counter as they waited for the desk clerk to pull up the details of their reservation.

“Here it is. Mr. Queen, the Queen Consolidated reservation is all set for the honeymoon suite. Congratulations.”

The young man smiled in Felicity’s who had perked up at the mention of the words, ‘Honeymoon Suite’.

“Honeymoon suite. There must be some mistake. We reserved two rooms.”

“Yes, Sir, I see the second room was cancelled by a Ms. Rochev earlier this week.”

“Of course she did,” muttered Felicity under her breath.

“Fe-li-ci-ty. We’ll just book another room.”

“That would be impossible Mr Queen, the hotel is fully booked due to a math conference.”

“Oooh, what kind of math conference?” asked Felicity.

The desk clerk punched a few keys to bring up the hotel schedule, “it looks like it's on Non-Commutative Topological Algebra.”

_What the hell is that?_

“Those are some words I haven’t heard since my days at M.I.T, I hate algebra, it's so abstract. I mean who cares if something is in a group or ring, right.”

Oliver and the helpful registration staff member looked at each other in confusion. Felicity saw their expressions and made a zipping motion across her mouth.

“So, you mean to tell me there aren’t any other rooms? We can go to another hotel,” queried Oliver.

Felicity sensed his unease and placed her hand on his shoulder, “Oliver, it will be fine. It’s late and we have to get an early start since we don’t have the corporate jet at our disposal.”

“Right. Agreed.”

“Enjoy your stay, here are your key cards. It’s late but you can still order room service. We have an excellent dessert menu, perhaps some chocolate covered strawberries. They go so well with champagne,” as the young man waggled his eyebrows.

Annoyed at what he was suggesting, Oliver channeled the Green Arrow in a withering look at the young man who then cleared his throat and added, “enjoy your stay.”

A few minutes later they were checked in and headed up to the suite with their luggage in tow. Once inside the suite it was hard to ignore the multiple elephants in the room, a king size bed with what looked to be satin sheets, a bottle of chilling champagne, a jacuzzi tub in the corner and the ‘Do Not Disturb’ door hanger left in the middle of the bed, decorated with wedding bells and a pair of rings. 

Felicity plopped down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. 

“Which side of the bed to you want Oliver?”

Oliver took off his jacket and slung it over the arm of the small loveseat, “I’ll sleep on the floor Felicity.”

“Come on, I promise I’ll stay on my side of the bed. It is a King-sized bed Oliver. Or wait, can you only sleep in a Queen. Queen, get it.” 

Oliver frowned.

Felicity’s face fell. “Don’t go all broody on me. Geez it was just a joke. I’ll just get changed first if you don’t mind, I need to get these contacts out.”

“Sure, the bathroom’s all yours,” answered Oliver scrolling through alerts on his phone.

Oliver relaxed as he heard the door to the bathroom close. He loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. 

_Should I change out here while she’s in there? On second thought, probably not. _

Felicity emerged from the bathroom in a bright pink ensemble of a tank top and a pair sleep shorts. She had her trademark glasses on and her hair tied up in a messy bun.

_How will I make it through the night? Why does she have to look so adorable? _

>>>>----------------------->>

_Smack_

Oliver awoke with a start and a hand covering his stinging face. 

“Felicity,” he whispered as he removed the offending weapon. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed. Next she let out a quiet sigh and tucked her arm under the pillow. Oliver rolled to face her and closed his eyes again.

_Whack_

Oliver groaned as Felicity’s foot connected firmly with his shin. There was no escape from her onslaught. He was almost at the edge of the bed so he did the logical thing, got up, circled the bed and slide under the covers at the other side of the bed. 

_Bump_

_Is she trying to kill me?_

Oliver groaned as he felt Felicity’s ass up against his groin. He retreated. She advanced like a heat seeking missile. Oliver abruptly sat up and rolled Felicity onto her back putting some distance between them yet again. 

He was fully awake and got up to use the bathroom and get a drink of water. The sky was brightening outside and light began to seep through the crack in the black out curtains. Hearing her soft snorts, he marveled how Felicity could be such a heavy sleeper. He set the glass of water on the bedside table and slid back under the covers for the third time. 

_I should have slept on the floor - I could have actually gotten some sleep._

Oliver settled back under the covers, resisting the urge to spoon up against Felicity and fell asleep quickly. 

_Shove _

Hands came out of nowhere and before he knew it Oliver was hitting the side table, dousing himself in water and hitting the carpeted floor with a soft thud. Oliver looked up to see Felicity face down and surprising still very soundly asleep.

_How can she do that in her sleep?_

Oliver looked down at his wet shirt and pulled it over his head. He walked back around to the other side of the bed and slid back under the covers. Felicity sensed his presence and rolled onto her back. Next she reached out her hand in his direction. 

_I concede defeat. If I can’t keep away from her, I guess I’ll just stay close. _

Since it seemed there was no way to stay away from her on the bed Oliver decided to pull Felicity over to him. She stirred briefly and then snuggled close to him with a contented sigh.

>>>>----------------------->>

Lips pressing on his chest. Hair tickling his chin. A warm hand running over his stomach and teasing the band of his boxer shorts.

“Mmm Hmm. You are so warm.”

_Great. Now I’m dreaming about her again. I’ll be awake soon so I might as well enjoy this while it lasts._

Oliver let his arm slide past her shoulders and down her back, pulling her closer. 

“I’ll always keep you warm Felicity.”

Next her fingers dipped further and slid over to his hip, her fingers circled lightly and he flinched.

“Didn’t know you were ticklish….”

Oliver opened one eye to survey the scene that was really happening. Felicity was in fact laying on top of him with her lips moving over his skin and her hand sliding again to take hold of...

"FELICITY!” 

As he sat up quickly Felicity was jostled awake and looked back and forth between his face and the current location of her hand. 

Felicity yanked her hand back and scrambled out of the bed. She ran staight into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

Oliver heard the door lock.

He caught his breath, and figured he had let enough time pass. Oliver approached the closed bathroom door and knocked lightly, “Felicity, are you okay?”

There was no response.

“Felicity, are you angry with me? I know it was an accident.”

Oliver shook his head, “and by an accident I mean you just startled me. I thought I was dreaming and I know you didn’t mean to…” .

“Stick my hand down your pants," she answered. “Obviously not something I should be doing with my friend and boss.” Oliver heard her groan through the door. 

“Come on Felicity, come out so we can talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about Oliver. Do I need to refresh your memory about your recent, and I quote, ‘because of the life I lead’ speech? Leave me alone, I’ll take a shower so we can get going back to Starling.”

_That set her off, you idiot_

He heard the shower turn on and Oliver returned to lie down on the bed. 

_Maybe I can catch a nap. I’ll just close my eyes for a few minutes while she’s in the shower._

Twenty minutes later Felicity emerged from the shower, wrapped in the complimentary hotel bathrobe with her hair down and damp on her shoulders to see that Oliver was asleep.

“Of course you’d be sleeping Oliver. None of this… bothers you,” as she gestured between herself and his sleeping form.

“I just need to get dressed and then wake him up, no, I can’t do that, I’ll catch a flight without him and not have to talk to him, well, until we’re back a Queen Consolidated.” Felicity began to mutter and pace back and forth in front of the bed.

She carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and took a moment to admire how truly peaceful and relaxed Oliver looked. 

“Why is this so hard Oliver? I thought I could handle it, but I can’t. I didn’t mean to fall in love with you. I’ll need to resign when I get back and help remotely with the comms. I need some time and space to let my heart recover. Why did you have to sleep with Isabel? You deserve better than her. Why am I still talking?” she pondered.

“And I’ll stop in 3 - 2 - 1.” 

Oliver stirred and rolled over to face her, “Don’t stop on my account.” 

Felicity startled, a blush already rising on her cheeks. She turned away from Oliver in a move to stand up, but he was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and jerked her back to her seated position. 

“Stupid ninja skills. Let me go Oliver. We need to get going, catch our flight.”

“Felicity, please, just talk to me,” as he let go of her wrist and entwined his fingers with hers. 

Oliver shifted closer to her, taking it as a sign that she hadn’t pushed him away. He tentatively reached up to stroke her cheek. 

“Did you mean what you said, while I was sleeping?”

“Of course you heard that, didn’t you. But it doesn’t matter. I get it Oliver, this life, what we do, it’s important, and we’re friends. I understand that we can never be...”

“Felicity, I know I said...”

“Oliver. Stop, I don’t need to hear you say it again.”

“But what if I was wrong?”

“Wrong?”

Oliver moved closer still, “I’d really like to kiss you Felicity. Would that be okay?” 

Felicity’s eyes widened. All she could manage was a weak nod as their breath intermingled due to the proximity of his lips to hers.

Oliver smiled, “I’ll take that as a yes,” and he closed the gap between them in a soft kiss. 

He lifted up his hands to cradle her face, turning her head slightly to deepen the kiss. 

Felicity pulled back, “Oliver. We need to get back to Starling, our flight leaves in 2 hours and...”

Oliver ignored her request and captured her lips again, easing her down onto the bed. 

“Let’s find a later flight, don’t you think. I’ll text Isabel to let her know we’ll be back tomorrow.”

Felicity giggled, “that is really going to piss her off.”

Oliver smiled in return, “I know and I don’t care.”

>>>>----------------------->>

_The following week in the Queen Consolidated parking garage_

After a long day at the office Isabel Rochev exited the executive elevator and hurriedly crossed the floor to reach her black Mercedes sedan. Her day had been so frustrating, Oliver hadn’t taken the bait any of the times she tried to bring up their Russian rendezvous and even worse this blond EA was even more cheerful than before.

She unlocked her car with a chirp and hurriedly started the engine. Sliding it into reverse she moved out of her parking space when she saw a flash of red in the corner of her eye. 

Isabel slammed on the brakes causing her head to snap forward and then back. Forgetting about her sore neck she strained to look out her side window to catch a glimpse of the culprit. All she saw was a small red car disappear around the corner at the end of the parking floor.

“Oh.. that hurts,” she moaned rubbing her still sore neck, “dammit, I just took off the stupid collar this morning.”

The women driving that small red car was none the wiser - she had an important date to get to - like a date-date and time was of the essence.

>>>>----------------------->>

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if Oliver is too OOC here - and Felicity too. I probably didn’t give them enough of a reason to move forward with a relationship, but that is where it went. I also hope it wasn’t too disjointed at the end with my explanation of why Isabel was in the cervical collar at the start of the story. I’d love to hear your feedback. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Extra thanks to my Math graduate student daughter for the suggestion for the 'math' conference name 'Non-Commutative Topological Algebra' and for Felicity's dialogue - she actually knows what that is and doesn't like algebra, just like Felicity.


End file.
